Лотос
by Cute Peper Fan
Summary: Пока за барную стойку не приземлился красивый молодой мужчина с выражением вечного отвращения ко всему на лице. Надпись на запястье обожгло огнём, а на скрытом тонкой тканью бежевой рубашки плече расцвела ярко красная роза. А мужчина лишь щедро заплатив за две бутылки абсента скрылся в VIP зале. "Вот тебе и встреча с истинным... Захотел? Получи и подавись своей истинност


Как сложно жить когда ты прилежный студент, первого курса престижного института, хороший сын, работник кафе и ночного клуба. Весь день ты как белка в колесе. Утром попытки собрать себя с кровати и пойти в универ, впахивать как трактор, чтобы доказать, что ты достоин своего поступления на бюджет. После универа, ты не поев бежишь на работу чтобы обеспечить не просыхающую мать и маленькую сестренку. После одной работы, где ты работаешь на износ официантом, ты кушаешь впервый раз за день. Старший повар очень любит тебя и постоянно кормит, поэтому в клуб ты катишься мешком с картошкой и работаешь там до утра барменом. И там и там хорошо платят, плюс стипендия. Деньги есть, но не так много как хотелось. Да беречь надо каждую копейку, заработанную с таким трудом...

История вроде как типичная, и бедный студент и универ и работы и в принципе вся эта ситуация. Такое может случиться с каждым. Но как говорится: "Не дай Бог". Может есть люди которые в бога не верят, но фраза очень приелась. Но ладно, не будем о вечно спорной теме про религию.

Вот такая непростая ситуация случилась с девятнадцатилетним мальчиком Чон Чонгуком. Именно мальчиком.

С детсва Чонгук был нежным, светлым ребёнком. Он любил всех и вся, начиная от маленькой козявки и заканчивая незнакомцами на улице. Все соседи и жильцы дома, всегда восхищались мальчишкой. Милый, скромный, вежливый, улыбчивый ребёнок, мог растопить даже закованное в вечные льды сердце.

Мальчик рос, но оставался таким же милым ребёнком. Наивный, не испорченный, трудолюбивый. Нежный и хрупкий как цветок лотоса. Он был как не от мира сего. Нежный лотос цвел и с каждым днём становился всё красивее. Но, разрыв родителей из-за измены и беременности матери от любовника, был первой ступенькой к чёрной полосе. После этого всё семейное счастье и в принципе все радостные моменты в жизни малыша Чона стремительно покатились в бездну.

Нежный лотос пришлось спрятать глубоко в середину, накрыть стеклянный колпаком и не разрешать прикасаться никому. Только позволять свечению одаривать людей светом и теплом души.

Поэтому Гук не смотря на всю тяжесть своей ситуации, не терял себя. Не терял своей жизненной энергии и тепла.

Да и вообще он был очень красивым, только очень худеньким, из-за вечных голодовок. Чон был высоким, с худыми острыми плечами, выпирающими ключицами, длинными тонкими, точно у пианиста пальцами. Лицо овальное, острые скулы, бледная кожа, контрастные угольные волосы и глаза цвета молочного шоколада. Если ли бы не плохая биография, девушки и парни укладывались бы штабелями. Но они не знали про одну особенность лотоса. На тонком запястье было написано вычурным почерком "Мин Юнги". Про это не знал никто. Да и не было кому рассказывать. Сейчас в этом мире, соулмейтов почти не осталось, но если ты сабмиссив или доминант ност специальные браслеты. За этим следили хорошо.

Чонгук тоже носил браслет чтобы скрыть имя и тайно перед тем как окончательно отключится на жесткой подушке, мечтал о том что его доминант будет его личным драконом. Но при этом нежным трепетным и заботливым.

Но в какой-то момент мальчик даже не знал в какой его жизнь покатилась по какой-то непонятной чёрной в белые разводы дорожке. И Гук не знал хорошо это или плохо. Все события которые произошли с ним за пару часов...

Обычный чонгукрвский день, наполненный, насмешек, упорного труда и молча стиснутых зубов, чтобы хоть как-то пережить всё это и отхонуть на час больше чем обычно.

И вот последнее препятствие к отдыху — работа барменом в клубе, наполненным дымом сигарет и кальяна, запахом пота и крепкого алкоголя, вперемешку с жаркими телами и бьющих по барабанным перепонкам битами.

Смена "Малыша Чона", как его часто называли, на что он постоянно злился, начиналась как всегда. Первые несколько часов, посетителей было как всегда много и они были более менее адекватными. Первые два часа, Гук одним ухом слушая накачанную силиконом блондинку, про её несчастную судьбу, а вторым ухом заказы посетителей и всё было хорошо. Пока за барную стойку не приземлился красивый молодой мужчина с выражением вечного отвращения ко всему на лице. Надпись на запястье обожгло огнём, а на скрытом тонкой тканью бежевой рубашки плече расцвела ярко красная роза. А мужчина лишь щедро заплатив за две бутылки абсента скрылся в VIP зале.

"Вот тебе и встреча с истинным... Захотел? Получи и подавись своей истинностью!" — горько подумал Гук ненавистно протирая стакан, как будто он был виноват во всём.

За своими горькими мыслями бармен не заметил высокого мужчину с колючим взглядом, которые сидел за барной стойкой и настойчиво просил виски. Взгляд колючих чёрных глаз не обещал ничего хорошего. Чон спохватившись начал исполнять заказ посетителя кланяясь и извиняясь.

— Слышыш шлюха малолетняя, тебя мало во трахали во все дырки?! Так сейчас исправим! Не нужно мне уже ничего. — Мужчина выплеснул все на испуганного до чёртиков мальчишку. Тонкая рубашка сразу облепила подкачанное и худощавое тело.

— Какая шлюха... Но за моё ожидание, надо платить, малыш. Поэтому пошли со мной. А не пойдешь, то пущу пр кругу. Усёк? — Он облизался и поднялся, думая что бармен следует за ним.

Сердечко Чона рухнуло в пятки, так страшно не было ещё никогда. Руки трусились, ноги не держали, все внутренние органы скручивались от страха. В голове он проклинал соулмейта, который появился так неожиданно.

— П...П...П...простите меня пожалуйста, господин. Я всё исправлю. Я не буду так больше. Но я не отношусь к мальчикам по вызову. Я всего лишь бармен... — Залепетал Лотос, кусая губки и бледнея больше чем обычно .

— Мне насрать. Ты идешь со мной. А так как я говорил. Ты пойдешь по кругу. Заберите его. — Он хищно улыбнулся и пошёл к комнатам. Огромные амбалы, так же улыбаясь схватили бармена и потащили за боссом, довольно скалясь.

После этих слов в Гуке что-то с громким хрустом сломалось и разбилось. Кажется прочный купол над лотосом начал покрываться трещинами и распадаться. Мальчик даже не заметил как его занесли и кинули грубо на застеленную красным шёлком кровать. Он сразу попробовал соскочить, но ему не дали. Мужчина прижал его к матрасу, сразу приковывая руки к изголовью кровати.

— Если будешь послушным мальчиком, то я не буду пороть тебя сильно. — с притворной ласковостью сказал он. — Моё имя знать тебе не обязательно.

— Отпустите меня пожалуйста. Умоляю... — Слёзно просил Гук, пытаясь высвободится и скинуть мужчину.

— Не пущу. Даже не надейся.

Он хмыкнул, что-то взял и резко ударил Гука. Чон замер и дико посмотрел на плеть в руках незнакомца. Потому что били его впервые. Даже родители не позволяли себе такое. Мальчик начал пручаться ещё больше.

— Ну раз малыш не хочет быть послушным, то будет наказан. — Хищная улыбка и мужчина начал наносить частые, сильные удары по извивающемуся телу.

Чон вертелся, истерил и завывал от боли, кусая губы и роняя слезы. Было больно. Там где плеть прикасалась к коже, как будто обжигало огнём. Сначало было не очень больно из-за тонкого слоя одежды, но потом абсолютно всю одежду содрали и били нагое тело.

Все четверо мужчин брали плеть, все четверо насладились порцией мучений, боли и эстетичностью перекатывающихся мышцы под белой в ярко красные полосы коже.

Мучения закончились когда бармен хотел провалится в бессознательность, но ему не дали. Окатили холодной водой, вновь вырывая с губ крик боли.

— Ну, что будешь послушным мальчиком и не будешь падать в обморок?

Чон что-то прохрипел и это было скорее всего "Нет", потому что мужчина сверху недобро посмотрел на него и отодвинулся.

Было невыносимо больно. У Гука было ощущение, что он варится в котле с горящей лавой. Душа и весь нежный и хрупкий мирок крошился и превращался в пепел. Прочный купол над лотосом развеялся прахом. Лепестки цветка вяли,скручивались и чернели. Чон рассыпался изнутри.

Очнулся из океана понемногу затихающей боли, когда в заднем проходе разрывая его и пульсируя оказалось что-то большое, длинное и твердое. Гук закричал с новой силой, выгибаясь дугой, желая умереть прямо тут.

Кровь начала небольшими капельками капать на красную простынь. Её там не было видно особо.

Мужчина ядовито улыбнулся и начал шептать на ухо Гука:

— Ну, что? Нравится?

— Нет... - сипло сказал мальчик, рыдая и пытаясь высвободить руки с захвата наручников, которые натерли в кровь запястья.

— Неправильный ответ!

Мальчика вновь ударили ,а потом нечто в анусе начали грубо двигать, разрывая всё что только можно было.

Чон кричал, истерил, извивался, молил о том чтобы всё прекратилось, но всё это продолжалось ещё несколько часов. Чон успел сорвать голос, он ничего не видел, потому что глаза закрывала красная пелена боли и шока. Нежный лотос начал развеиваться прахом как и весь внутренний мир малыша Гуки.

Чон даже не понял как всё кончилось. Он просто ускользнул в обморок, всё ещё чувствуя своё тело как сгусток боли. Насильники, вдоволь наиздевавшись, бросили уже бывшего бармена лежать на кровати в ужасном виде. По худому телу раны, синяки, гематомы, царапины, порезы и парочка сломанных рёбер. Некотрые из них кровоточили. Вся пррстыня пропиталась кровью и слезами мальчика.

Юнги хмурый и чёрствый кусок камня. Но даже камни умеют мечтать. И Мин даже не думал, что в своём любимом клубе, после работы, он сможет встретить своего соула. Но он понял это не сразу. А только после того как метка в виде лотоса, которую он не заметил сначало, начала жечь и кровоточить. Белая рубашка пропиталась кровью и лучший друг, брат, помощник и собутыльник Мина — Ким Намджун, начал беспокоится и смотреть на дезориентированого Юнги, глаза которого застилала пелена. Мин начал искать глазами бармена, но не нашёл и немного оправившись постмотрел взволнованно на друга, стягивпя рубашку и рассматривая лотос, который горел. Его листки скручивались и обугливались.

— Твой истинный в опасности. Он может умереть... Он живой телом, а вот внутренне умирает. Когда лотос развеется, то твоя метка пропадет и соул умрёт... — "успокоил" друга Нам.

— Ну, ты прям, помог! — Мин нервничал и дергался, потому что во всех частях тела по очереди вспыхивала боль.

Через пару часов, Юнги сам не зная почему подорвался и пошёл сам не понимая куда. За ним шёл друг, смотря на Шугу как на чокнутого.

Юнги остановился только перед дверью жёлтого цвета с аккуратной цифрой шесть на ней. Зелёная лампочка над ней указывала, что комната свободна.

— Юнги, ты что меня потрахаться ведёшь? Так ещё и жёлтая дверь. Фу, садиста кусок. — ехидно сказал Джун, за что сразу получил в ухо. — Эй!

Шуга взъерошил фиолетовые волосы и резко открыл дверь. Увиденное повергло в шок. Юнги подлетел к изнасилованому во все дырки мальчику и рассмотрел его. На плече и ключицах разрасталась роза.

— Мон, сука, что стоишь?! Скорую вызывай! — Юнги отцепил стертые почти до кости ручки мальчика и завернул в свой пиджак, поднимая на руки.

— Связи нет... Давай в машину. Не надо в больницу. У меня есть надёжный врач. Погнали. — Джун открыл дверь для друга и быстро направился к машине. Хоть они и пили, но сейчас они протрезвели и очень трезво и быстро соображали.

Доехали они быстро, Мон позвонил его врачу и дал адрес Шуги. Поэтому ребят на месте ждал, взъерошенный, сонный и обеспокоенный Ким Сокджин.

— Что случилось? Вы в норме? — он осмотрел двоих мужчин и ахнул когда увидел хрупкого мальчика. — Боже, что с ним? Что за звери? Несите в дом! Живо!

При другой ситуации эти двое ещё бы ехидничали и язвили, но сейчас нет. В Юнги расцветали желание защищать и оберегать мальчика до последнего. А Намджун думал как подкатить свои шары к красивому доктору.

После ухода врача, Юнги одел перебинтованого Гука и укрыл одеялом, думая что делать с ним далее. Мин решил пока сходить в ближайшую от его дома круглосуточную аптеку, потому что на часах было четыре часа утра.

Мужчина вышел с дома и направился в аптеку, широко зевая и раздумывая над всей ситуацией в целом. Он думал над тем кем является этот парень. Шлюхой или же вправду бармен. Если шлюхой, то это объясняет, почему тот оказался за жёлтыми дверями. Ибо эти двери для садистов. Но и там есть свои ограничения. Доводить до такого состояния было запрещено.

Мин решил, что вне зависимости кем работал его истинный, всё равно он его примет. Мужчина очень жалел, что не понял сразу истинность. Если бы он не ушёл, то не случилось бы всего этого. А тело Мина всё ещё покалывало от боли ровно на тех местах где были ранки у Чона.

С такими мыслями Юнги дошел до аптеки, купил что надо и вернулся домой. Выпив горячего чая, он очень долго сидел на кровати, рассматривая мальчика, пока сам не вырубился.

Чонгук во время своей безоснательности, чувствовал своё тело и слышал голоса как через толщу воды. Он чувствовал как его поднимают несут, а от прикосновений этого человека становилось так тепло и уютно, а боль притуплялась. Но потом Гук уже вырубился окончательно, ничего не чувствуя, ничего не слыша.

Проснулся он только утром. Чон открыл глаза и испуганно замер. Он был в чьей-то спальне, в чужой одежде и с перевязанным телом. Гук боялся, что он в квартире у насильника. Но везде было как не странно тихо и вроде никого не было. Мальчик попробовал встать, но его положила обратно белая, тонкая рука с под подушки раздалось сонное бурчание.

— Стоять. Точнее лежать. Бежать он надумал. А мне потом тебя по всему городу ловить. Ага конечно. Ты мой сабмиссив. — испуганного парня прижали к сильной груди и уткнулись носом в макушку.

И в друг внутри мальчика что-то щелкнуло и всё как будто стало на свои места. Как будто так и должно быть. Объятия, легкий запах роз и тёплая постель.

— А как вас зовут? — пролепетал Чон, прикрывая глазки и прижимаясь как кот к горячей груди.

— Мин Юнги. Спи давай. А то я всю ночь пробегал, за тебя беспокоясь. — прохрипел голос сзади, шевеля дыханием волосы на затылке мальчтка.

— А я Чон Чонгук... — больше Гук сказать не смог, вновь уснул.

Жизнь этих обоих сплелась в причудливый клубок. Они оба приняли свою истинность сразу, не противясь и не доставляя страданий друг другу. Каждый день своей жизни они раскрывали по одной стороне характера друг друга. Они были счастливы.

Спустя несколько лет, Гук с Юнги сыграли свадьбу, у них родились двое маленьких карапузов, мать Гука бросила пить, начала воспитывать свою маленькую дочь, нашла достойного мужчину и была очень счастливой. Джин и Джун тоже сыграли свадьбу. Правда Мон часто получал в ухо от Джина, если скажет что-то не так или что-то сломает.

Вот и конец, типичный конец, типичной истории. Очень редко в нашей жизни всё заканчивается именно так. Но какие-то случайные встречи, случайные события и совпадения, способны изменить нашу жизнь в очень плохую или же очень хорошую сторону.


End file.
